ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Age Of Looney Tunes
A commentary series originating on Dailymotion taking a look at each cartoon on the laserdisc series of the same name. Going since 2006. March 2006 1: Smile, Darn Ya, Smile 2: Shuffle Off To Buffalo 3: Miss Glory 4: I Love To Singa 5: Have You Got Any Castles? 6: Speaking Of The Weather 7: Katnip Kollege April 2006 8: A Wild Hare 9: Daffy Duck And Egghead 10: Odor-able Kitty 11: A Tale Of Two Kitties 12: I Haven't Got A Hat 13: Life With Feathers 14: Walky Talky Hawky May 2006 15: Cinderella Meets Fella 16: Hamateur Night 17: Thugs With Dirty Mugs 18: Cross Country Detours 19: Dangerous Dan McFoo 20: The Bear's Tale 21: The Crackpot Quail June 2006 22: Wabbit Twouble 23: Horton Hatches The Egg 24: The Hep Cat 25: A Corny Concerto 26: Kitty Kornered 27: The Great Piggy Bank Robbery 28: The Big Snooze July 2006 29: The Night Watchman 30: Old Glory 31: Sniffles Takes A Trip 32: The Dover Boys 33: My Favorite Duck 34: The Aristo-Cat 35: Inki At The Circus August 2006 36: Rhapsody In Rivets 37: Pigs In A Polka 38: Little Red Riding Rabbit 39: Duck Soup To Nuts 40: Tweetie Pie 41: Hare Trigger 42: Back Alley Op-roar September 2006 43: The Heckling Hare 44: Hare Tonic 45: Hare Ribbin 46: Bugs Bunny Nips The Nips 47: A Hare Grows In Manhattan 48: The Unruly Hare 49: Gorilla My Dreams October 2006 50: Nasty Quacks 51: Hair-Raising Hare 52: Daffy Doodles 53: The Bashful Buzzard 54: Baby Bottleneck 55: Book Revue 56: Little Orphan Airedale November 2006 57: The Coo-Coo Nut Grove 58: Daffy Duck In Hollywood 59: Slick Hare 60: Hollywood Steps Out 61: Swooner Crooner 62: What's Cookin', Doc? 63: Hollywood Daffy December 2006 64: Tortoise Beats Hare 65: Haredevil Hare 66: The Old Grey Hare 67: Tortoise Wins By A Hare 68: Bugs Bunny Gets The Boid 69: Rabbit Transit 70: Bugs Bunny Rides Again January 2007 71: You Don't Know What You're Doin' 72: Goopy Geer 73: Three's A Crowd 74: We're In The Money 75: Honeymoon Hotel 76: The Lady In Red 77: The Penguin Parade February 2007 78: Prest-O Change-O 79: Hare-Um Scare-Um 80: Elmer's Candid Camera 81: Elmer's Pet Rabbit 82: Hold The Lion, Please 83: Fresh Hare 84: Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt March 2007 85: The Major Lied 'Till Dawn 86: Cracked Ice 87: Plane Daffy 88: Brother Brat 89: Tale Of Two Mice 90: Behind The Meatball 91: Hare Remover April 2007 92: The Little Lion Hunter 93: The Draft Horse 94: Flop Goes The Weasel 95: Lost And Foundling 96: Fair And Worm-er 97: What's Brewin', Bruin? 98: Rabbit Punch May 2007 99: Goofy Groceries 100: The Wacky Wabbit 101: Draftee Daffy 102: A Gruesome Twosome 103: Buckaroo Bugs 104: An Itch In Time 105: Bacall To Arms June 2007 106: Acrobatty Bunny 107: Hollywood Canine Canteen 108: The Mouse-Merized Cat 109: Mouse Menace 110: One Meat Brawl 111: Catch As Cats Can 112: Mexican Joyride July 2007 113: Beauty And The Beast 114: A Gander At Mother Goose 115: Tom Thumb In Trouble 116: Jack Wabbit And The Beanstalk 117: Little Red Walking Hood 118: A-Lad-In Bagdad 119: Robin Hood Makes Good August 2007 120: Yankee Doodle Daffy 121: Daffy - The Commando 122: The Wise Quacking Duck 123: The Stupid Cupid 124: Birth Of A Notion 125: To Duck Or Not To Duck 126: What Makes Daffy Duck? September 2007 127: Hop, Look, And Listen 128: The Hardship Of Miles Standish 129: Of Fox And Hounds 130: Crowing Pains 131: Scent-imental Over You 132: Roughly Squeaking 133: The Goofy Gophers October 2007 134: Tick Tock Tuckered 135: Good Night Elmer 136: A Pest In The House 137: Trap Happy Porky 138: Bedtime For Sniffles 139: Daffy Duck Slept Here 140: The Unbearable Bear November 2007 141: One More Time 142: Pagan Moon 143: Red Headed Baby 144: A Great Big Bunch Of You 145: The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives 146: The Dish Ran Away With The Spoon 147: One Step Ahead Of My Shadow December 2007 148: Wackiki Wabbit 149: Super Rabbit 150: Stage Door Cartoon 151: Hare Force 152: Herr Meets Hare 153: Easter Yeggs 154: Bugs Bunny And The Three Bears January 2008 155: The Squawkin' Hawk 156: Inki And The Minah Bird 157: From Hand To Mouse 158: Fresh Airedale 159: Fin 'N Catty 160: The Eager Beaver 161: House Hunting Mice February 2008 162: Pigs Is Pigs 163: The Cat's Tale 164: Ding Dog Daddy 165: Lights Fantastic 166: The Wacky Worm 167: Peck Up Your Troubles 168: Racketeer Rabbit March 2008 169: I Wanna Be A Sailor 170: Circus Today 171: Aviation Vacation 172: Crazy Cruise 173: Aloha Hooey 174: Holiday Highlights 175: The Cagey Canary April 2008 176: Little Pancho Vanilla 177: Booby Hatched 178: I Got Plenty Of Mutton 179: Falling Hare 180: Russian Rhapsody 181: Farm Frolics 182: Birdy And The Beast May 2008 183: Freddy The Freshman 184: Along Flirtation Walk 185: Boulevardier From The Bronx 186: Sport Chumpions 187: Greetings Bait 188: Screwball Football 189: Baseball Bugs June 2008 190: Egghead Rides Again 191: Count Me Out 192: A Day At The Zoo 193: Johnny Smith And Poker-Huntas 194: A Feud There Was 195: Believe It Or Else 196: Confederate Honey July 2008 197: Daffy Duck And The Dinosaur 198: Slightly Daffy 199: Ain't That Ducky 200: Along Came Daffy 201: The Up-Standing Sitter 202: Wagon Heels 203: Nothing But The Tooth August 2008 204: Wake Up The Gypsy In Me 205: He Was Her Man 206: The Mighty Hunters 207: Sioux Me 208: A Feather In His Hare 209: Inki And The Lion 210: The Early Worm Gets The Bird September 2008 211: The Wabbit Who Came To Supper 212: The Hare-Brained Hypnotist 213: Case Of The Missing Hare 214: Rhapsody Rabbit 215: Hare Conditioned 216: Buccaneer Bunny October 2008 217: The Good Egg 218: The Weakly Reporter 219: Fox Pop 220: Dog Tired 221: Ghost Wanted 222: Snow Time For Comedy 223: The Bird Came C.O.D November 2008 224: The Trial Of Mr. Wolf 225: Double Chaser 226: Holiday For Shoestrings 227: Hiss And Make Up 228: The Sheepish Wolf 229: Of Thee I Sting 230: The Gay Anties December 2008 231: Tom Turk And Daffy 232: Conrad The Sailor 233: I Taw A Putty Tat 234: Two Gophers From Texas 235: Doggone Cats 236: Hobo Bobo 237: A Horsefly Fleas January 2009 238: Crosby, Columbo And Vallee 239: Let It Be Me 240: The Woods Are Full Of Cuckoos 241: Malibu Beach Party 242: Little Blabbermouse 243: Hush My Mouse 244: Quentin Quail February 2009 245: Hop, Skip, And A Chump 246: Meatless Flyday 247: A Hick, A Slick, And A Chick 248: Bone Sweet Bone 249: The Rattled Rooster 250: The Foxy Duckling 251: The Shell Shocked Egg March 2009 252: Fresh Fish 253: Ceiling Hero 254: Bug Parade 255: Land Of The Midnight Fun 256: Wacky Wildlife 257: Foney Fables 258: Saddle Silly April 2009 259: Love And Curses 260: Fagin's Freshman 261: Gold Rush Daze 262: Busy Bakers 263: Bars And Stripes Forever 264: Hobo Gadget Band May 2009 265: Naughty But Mice 266: Little Brother Rat 267: The Egg Collector 268: Brave Little Bat 269: Toy Trouble 270: Sniffles And The Bookworm 271: Sniffles Bells The Cat June 2009 272: The Queen Was In The Parlor 273: I Love A Parade 274: Billboard Frolics 275: You're An Education 276: The Organ Grinder 277: Flowers For Madame 278: September In The Rain July 2009 279: It's Got Me Again 280: Moonlight For Two 281: I Like Mountain Music 282: I Wish I Had Wings 283: You're Too Careless With Your Kisses 284: A Great Big Bunch Of You 285: Young And Healthy August 2009 286: Don't Look Now 287: A Sunbonnet Blue 288: Ain't We Got Fun 289: I Only Have Eyes For You 290: The Sneezing Weasel 291: Detouring America 292: The Mice Will Play September 2009 293: She Was An Acrobat's Daughter 294: Rookie Revue 295: My Little Buckaroo 296: The Fighting 69 1/2th 297: Sweet Sioux 298: The Lyin' Mouse 299: Fifth Column Mouse October 2009 300: Mr. And Mrs. Is The Name 301: Bingo Crosbyana 302: Into Your Dance 303: Merry Old Soul 304: Now That Summer Is Gone 305: Country Mouse 306: The Fella With A Fiddle November 2009 307: The Cat Came Back 308: Dog Daze 309: Stage Fright 310: Snowman's Land 311: Dog Gone Modern 312: Country Boy 313: The Curious Puppy January 2010 314: Those Beautiful Dames 315: I'd Love To Take Orders From You 316: Little Dutch Plate 317: My Green Fedora 318: Streamlined Greta Green 319: Shop, Look, And Listen 320: Toy Town Hall March 2010 321: When I Yoo Hoo 322: At Your Service Madame 323: I Wanna Play House 324: Pop Goes Your Heart 325: I'm A Big Shot Now 326: Plenty Of Money And You 327: A Star Is Hatched (series finale)